


Little Fixes

by Aurora_Novarum, zats_clear



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Novarum/pseuds/Aurora_Novarum, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zats_clear/pseuds/zats_clear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Day in the Life of Sergeant Siler.  Prompt of "Well, can you fix it?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Fixes

**Author's Note:**

> Done to the lj community one_prompt challenge of "Well, can you fix it?"

0745: SGC Gateroom - "Well? Can you fix it?" Colonel Reynolds asked. Siler looked over the MALP, smudged and shot all to hell, pulled off a piece of foliage and let it drop.

* * *

0925: Locker Rooms - Despite the obvious plus of seeing a very wet Major Carter wrapped in a towel, shampoo dripping through the bloody smear on her cheek, Sergeant Siler knew a fix had better come soon or he might not live to regret it. He glanced at his watch. Major Carter had only a few minutes left before SG-5 would arrive and somehow, he doubted co-ed shower was on her To Do list for today. In desperation, he swung his wrench at the stubborn handle. Steaming hot water poured from the shower. The Sergeant beat a hasty retreat, warmed by the Major's grateful smile.

* * *

1115: Level 18 - "Sergeant Siler? Colonel O'Neill called. He wants you to stop by his office," Sergeant MacCaffrey tried to hide a smile as he passed on the message. Siler stood for a moment trying to recall where exactly he was going and then headed off to the SGC's little-known 29th Floor.

"Sergeant Siler! Just the man I was looking for!" O'Neill slapped him on the back. "I would appear to be in the dark down here!"

For emphasis, the Colonel flipped the switch by the door on and off several times.

"Well? Can you fix it?"

Solemnly, Siler reached out and pulled the string attached to the overhead light in the room. "Sub-basement lighting, sir."

The expected grumbling about how there can be a subbasement in an underground silo didn't come. Siler looked back to see Colonel O'Neill framed in the light of doorway. O'Neill, thinking he was alone again, turned the light back off and leaned heavily against the desk.

* * *

1311: Infirmary - "I really appreciate this, Sergeant." As much as Siler visited Dr. Fraiser's beds, he could hardly deny her call for help, despite the impossible list of things to do today. "Third bed in is the one giving us trouble."

She led him back through the area and pulled back the curtain, only to find the folded up bed was occupied.

"Teal'c! I didn't know they placed you there." Fraiser hurried to the man's side. A smaller individual would've been smothered between the mangled folds of the mattress.

"It is of no matter, Doctor Fraiser," Teal'c replied stoically. Siler noticed he was using brute strength to keep the bed from either collapsing or crushing him further.

Siler pulled out his wrench and got to work, releasing the tension and allowing the mattress to lie flat. Teal'c nodded his silent gratitude while Fraiser tutted about torn stitches.

* * *

1438: SGC Gate Room - The General's stern glare was unnecessary added incentive as the Sergeant worked with Benson to straighten the dented trinium plate. The iris couldn't be opened or closed fully in this state. The metal shield's normal sturdiness was a disadvantage now when speed was of the essence. Any moment an incoming wormhole could put the base at risk.

Siler shifted to using the torch again, with the special trinium pliers they twisted and curled the panel into place. Section straightened, it remained stubbornly stuck mid-closure. Siler spotted a strange glint closer to the Stargate. He signaled to Benson to hold work as he scrambled down. Fingers dangerously close to the razor surface, he pulled a small metal object out from where it had jammed. Once free of obstacles, the iris spun closed.

Hammond, still standing at the base of ramp, out of the way of Siler and Benson, but present for every moment of the risky repairs, nodded his head. "Good work, Sergeant."

He left before Siler could respond. The Sergeant looked down at the small fragment–weapon's fire had warped the piece, but it was still recognizable as a part of a MALP.

* * *

1822 Siler Residence - Finally at the door to his home, he thought he'd escaped the long list of vital-to-mundane repairs. He felt like these boots had walked every corridor on the base in the last twelve hours. Amazing how one battle a galaxy away could create so many different problems for him to fix. He opened the door, happy he would no longer have to hear the words....

"Can you fix it?" 

He looked down at the broken car in his little girl's hands and her hopeful eyes. "Please, Daddy?"

Sighing, he realized he had one more repair in him. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out some tape and wound it around the broken axle. He snapped the wheel back in place and handed it back to his daughter.

"Thank you!" She smiled with delight and skipped back down the hall. He sat down to unlace his combat boots. Sometimes the smallest repairs could have the biggest impact after all.


End file.
